


The Last to Know

by GoodJanet



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gossip, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Michelle and Jill know their husbands better than they know themselves.





	

“And they think we don’t know,” Jill says.

She adds two sugar cubes to her tea and stirs as Michelle laughs.

“Barack thinks that because he’s the president that that means he wasn’t my husband first. And I _know_ my husband.”

Jill puts her tea cup down and gets serious.

“Sometimes knowing makes me feel like I’m holding something over him. Joe comes to me about everything.”

Michelle lets the sentence hang and sips her own tea.

“Why hasn’t he come to me?” Jill finally asks.

It’s a good question, but it’s one she doesn’t have the answer to. Michelle reach out her hand to clasp Jill’s.

“He will,” she says. “When he’s ready, he will.”

Michelle wonders who she’s trying to convince more.


End file.
